Paraíso Irreal
by SheraThoz
Summary: Una extraña aparición se da en el valle, un sobreviviente y el legado de una milenaria escuela, será acaso el presagio de lo que planean los dioses? TigresXOC
1. Agonía bajo la lluvia

**Capitulo 1**

**Agonía bajo la lluvia**

La noche se abría paso entre los últimos rayos del sol. Las estrellas despertaban y entregaban tímidamente sus primeros haces de luz. Algunas veces opacadas por las oscuras nubes que junto a ellas, se fundían en una hermosa danza cósmica que decoraba el cielo nocturno del Valle de la Paz.

Aquel blanco cuerpo gigantesco, patrona de las demás estrellas, parecía no importarle la danza que se daba a cabo. Pues se escondía entre las nubes de su alrededor, y estas se tintaban oscuras con el pasar de los minutos, dando paso a la lluvia.

Yacía yo en el suelo a mitad del bosque, golpeado, maltratado y sangrando. Mi boca besaba el frío charco de lodo que la joven lluvia había formado alrededor de mi tembloroso y agonizante cuerpo. Cuerpo que de un cierto modo esperaba su fin, esperaba su último aliento para descansar en paz. Esperanza que le denegué ruinmente hace 20 años.

Mi voluntad me impulsó a buscar un lugar seguro. Donde me pueda cubrir del frío abrazador. Mis piernas no respondían, así que tuve que valerme de mis brazos para arrastrarme hacia las bases de un árbol cercano, se veía imponente desde mi posición. Justo en ese momento un puñado de barro se internó en la abertura de una de mis heridas, rasgándola y ensuciándola, causándome dolor. A la vez liberando un incontenible gemido que ponía más en claro mi situación. Me di la vuelta, con el rostro al cielo, intentándome consolar con la primera estrella que viese, estrella testigo de mi agonía.

Dios!, como podría moverme si solo mi propio peso me aplastaba!, mi pelaje ensangrentado perdió su gris característico. Mi pecho en un principio blanco era protagonista de un monstruoso orificio, al parecer causado por una estocada digna de un rayo, del cual se podía apreciar como la sangre y el lodo fluían a la vez. En un maldito coctel de muerte.

Harto del estrés y el dolor, mis músculos al fin cedieron. En ese momento me sentí ligero, sentía levitar, como si el suelo fuese una nube. El dolor se había ido, pero las heridas seguían allí, lo que significaba que pronto caería inconciente. De un momento a otro, como si se tratase de electricidad dentro de mi, sentí una extraña calidez en mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos para intentar calmar mi ansiedad, dejándome llevar por el cansancio, voltee mi cabeza hacia un lado. De repente con mis ojos entrecerrados distinguí una silueta, una silueta que se acercaba hacia mí. En este estado no podria usar mis habilidades para protegerme, era blanco fácil.

Demonios! No puedo moverme, lo tengo que hacer!, seguro él volvió para intentar acabar lo que comenzó. Por mas que quería no podía, mis piernas no reaccionaban. Con suerte podía articular mi brazo derecho. Pareciese que cada una de mis articulaciones se hubiese petrificado y pegado al suelo. La sofocación producto de la frustración y la ansiedad hacía cada vez más borrosa mi visión, solo veía aquella silueta acercarse más y más, veía doble. Hasta el punto de quedar yo inconciente, e internarme en el abismo oscuro de mi mente. Deseaba la muerte aun sabiendo que nunca llegaría…

…

Una joven tigre, rodeada de sus colegas, yacía cómodamente sentada frente a la mesa, ingiriendo su primer alimento del día, a la vez preparándose para el duro entrenamiento diario próspero a venir. Su pelaje rojizo y rayas negras características de su especie, le daba un cierto tono de seriedad. Sus ojos rojos profundos, demostraban gran calma en su interior. Su karategui del mismo color decorado con imágenes de flores y su pantalón negro, era su traje cotidiano.

Volteó y le dedicó un instante a apreciar el cielo, que desde un rincón se lucía por medio de una pequeña ventana. Era un día hermoso, las nubes decoraban el cielo con su impecable ritmo, lentas y armoniosas a su vez. La maestra del Kung Fu al parecer se quedo perdida entre las nubes, hipnotizada por el cálido y hermoso día. La vista desde el templo era maravillosa, se podía deleitar todo el valle desde allí, las aves al pasar daban lo mejor de si en coro, permitiendo despojarse de cualquier tensión y entrar en un trance en el que el protagonista podía…

*PRASHHHHH*

—. . .— Tigresa volteó, volviendo en si y observando seriamente a su colega

—lo… lo… lo siento maestro tropecé, no pude evitar que el plato se rompiese — dijo apenado el panda.

—Baahh… haz roto cosas de mas valor aquí, sírvete otro plato y siéntate — le respondió el maestro Shifu dándole una sonrisa.

—Si, la otra vez dejaste a los pobres guerreros de Den Shu sin hogar — agregó Grulla echándose a reír.

—ahh… si, la Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes, eh eh si, tropecé también — respondió rascándose la cabeza.

—Aun espero esa urna, te dí el pegamento hace más de 5 meses y no veo resultados — agrego Shifu.

Los demás maestros incluyendo el guerrero dragón, no contuvieron la risa, echándose a reír, menos Tigresa.

—Que pasa Tigresa, sucede algo?, te noto distraída el día de hoy — le pregunto discretamente su maestro.

—no, no es nada maestro descuide — le respondió

—muchas gracias, estoy satisfecha — se levanto para después retirarse del comedor y dirigirse hacia el salón de los héroes.

Como había cambiado el templo desde que eligieron a Po como legitimo guerrero dragón. Desde que me abrieron los ojos, y me mostraron que el "destino" es una voluntad aún más fuerte que los años de dedicación y sacrificio que una tuvo que soportar. Las cosas ahora eran diferentes, prácticamente solo nos entrenamos para pasar el tiempo. Pues ya hay un guerrero dragón y el secreto del gran royo fue revelado. La competencia y la esperanza por ser el mejor simplemente se había desvanecido. Que ironía, crecimos con esa idea en nuestras cabezas, y en un simple cerrar de ojos, refutaron toda nuestra fe. Los demás maestros prefirieron olvidarlo, dejarlo pasar y seguir con sus vidas normalmente. Que envidia, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Debería olvidarlo lo sé, buscar otras metas e ideales. Solo que tomara tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Tigresa llego al gran salón de los héroes, le dedico un instante a aquel monumental lugar, mientras esperaba a los demás estudiantes, para luego dirigirse con ellos hacia área de entrenamiento. Aquel salón fue testigo de un dramático combate que tuvieron a cabo Tai Lung y el maestro Shifu, aquella dramática pelea en el que un padre tuvo que enfrentarse y destruir a aquel por el cual veló toda su vida.

De hecho seria tema olvidado, pues Tai Lung fue derrotado, se rumora que aún vive, pero eso es lo de menos, teniendo al "Guerrero dragón" de nuestro lado, seria pan comido.

En ese instante Tigresa observo aquel ya vacío dragón en el techo que en un pasado sostenía entre sus dientes el misterioso y sagrado pergamino. Siendo victima de una inevitable frustración. Se puso en marchar hacia la puerta trasera del salón, que llevaba a un olvidado sendero de difícil e inclinada ruta. Llegando a aquel poco recordado árbol de durazno.

Quería dejar ya ese sueño, deseaba olvidar esa sensación que la apuñalaba. Se recostó en las bases de aquel sabio árbol, cerrando sus ojos.

—Olvídalo ya… — se dijo a si misma.

Para luego soltar una única lágrima proveniente de su ojo izquierdo, lagrima de frustración y de un sueño roto.

Comenzó a recordar su infancia en el orfanato de Bau Gu. Fueron días difíciles, aun mas para una pequeña como Tigresa. Victima de la discriminación e incomprensión, la mantenían encerrada en una recamara de puerta blindada. Muchas veces mencionada como "El Monstruo de Bau Gu". Conviviendo con la oscuridad y la soledad de su recamara, la pequeña Tigresa desarrolló sentimientos de odio y frialdad. Sentimientos que temía desfogar, reprimiéndolos en lo profundo de su corazón, que se intoxicaba y ahogaba con el paso del tiempo.

Tigresa escondía estos sentimientos, con la esperanza de ser aceptada y en el mejor de los casos ser adoptada. Pero en un ambiente como Bau Gu en el que sus habitantes eran pequeños gansos, ovejas y dulces gazapos, ella hacia el papel de depredador, inevitablemente atemorizante. La naturaleza lo dicto así, dotada de garras y colmillos muy difícilmente entablaría amistad con alguno de los pequeños huérfanos. Todo esto sumado a su impresionante fuerza y la torpeza característica de su edad, complicaba aun más su situación.

Su fuerza, su extraña fuerza, de solo un golpe podía partir las mesas del comedor, y ocasionalmente derribaba paredes. Obviamente era algo inusual en una niña de su edad. De donde provino tal destreza?

—La antigua escuela de Oeiver…— se dijo a si misma, con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

Juré olvidar esa época!, es algo que nunca debió pasar! Mejor dicho ni siquiera debería estar aquí, en este lugar, en el templo, no era mi…

—no, basta!!! — grito para si, poniendo sus dos manos en la nuca y reprimiéndose, a la vez cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, para evitar que su conciencia la delate y la haga recordar.

Una vez calmada, tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarse. Para su asombro se percato de que se había quedado dormida, ahora eran cerca de la 6 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Obviamente sus colegas no le dieron importancia a su ausencia. La maestra del Kung Fu decidió ponerse en pie y retornar al Templo de Jade.

Se movía a paso lento, pensativa decidió ir esta vez por el camino largo, tomando las escaleras que rodeaban parte del místico templo, desde el cual se tenia una vista panorámica del valle y parte de la escalera principal hacia el templo.

Una caravana de aldeanos se movía rápidamente por dichas escaleras, dirigiéndose al templo, al parecer llevando consigo, una camilla y con un sujeto en ella. Tigresa se extraño al ver dicha escena. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia una roca del cual se podía ver la entrada del templo, y espero a que lo aldeanos llegasen. Los aldeanos apresurados tocaron el gran portón del templo. Para mala suerte de tigresa una sabana cubría el rostro del sujeto. Un ganso sirviente los atendió, abrió la puerta, de pronto una ráfaga de aire proveniente del interior del templo levanto la sabana que cubría al sujeto, revelando su identidad.

Tigresa entro en shock, al percatarse de quien se trataba, era un lobo gris, de pecho blanco, mal herido, su pecho le sangraba imparablemente. Rápidamente ella se echo hacia atrás, para evitar seguir viendo tal escena. Con la mirada perpleja por reconocer la identidad del sujeto, decidió calmarse y retornar al templo, esta vez con mas velocidad.

—que es lo que pasa aquí? — se dijo.

El ganso sirviente al entender la situación emergente, permitió entrar a los aldeanos con el herido, para que recibiese la atención médica necesaria, guiándolos hacia los dormitorios. Ubicó rápidamente una habitación vacía e hizo pasar a los aldeanos.

—esperen aquí, un médico vendrá enseguida a atenderlo — dijo el ganso sirviente.

—muchas, gracias señor — le respondió uno de los aldeanos, se trataba de un cerdo que bestia ropa humilde

A los pocos minutos llego otro ganso sirviente, este era médico, trayendo consigo sus herramientas y medicinas para poder tratar al sujeto. Rápidamente, lo comenzó a tratar y a vendar sus heridas, percatándose de la situación de cada una.

—lo encontré la noche anterior, mal herido e inconciente en el bosque— agregó un conejo, que humildemente retiró su sombrero, para luego apretarlo con las dos manos en su pecho. Demostrando esperanza en el mal herido.

—Tuvo mucha suerte de seguir con vida tanto tiempo — respondió el médico, mientras cumplía su labor.

—Limpiamos sus heridas en mi aldea, pero al ver que no podíamos hacer mucho, decidimos traerlo aquí, el viaje fue muy largo pero…

—en donde estoy? — interrumpió el lobo.

—buenas tardes mi afortunado amigo estas en…

—En el Templo de Jade — interrumpió Tigresa que rápidamente entro en la habitación, al percatarse que el lobo había despertado.

El lobo reaccionó a la voz de Tigresa, rápidamente él se incorporo poniéndose en pie para sorpresa de el médico y los aldeanos.

—wow —el médico se exaltó, el sujeto padecía de lesiones graves, músculos desgarrados y pérdida de sangre, pero aún así se incorporó en un segundo.

—Tigresa…—El lobo exaltado volteó a verla

Tigresa lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego retirarse sin decirle nada. El sujeto aún extrañado decidió seguirla, abandonando al medico y a los aldeanos, que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Se movilizó rápido hacia el pasillo caminando tras ella, Tigresa aumentaba su paso. El lobo en su confusión no podía hacer más que seguirla. Pasaron por distintas habitaciones del templo. Parecía que ella deseaba que no la siguiera, pero al mismo tiempo necesitara que lo hiciera, pues continuamente cambiaba su rumbo. El mal herido decidió acelerar su paso para sujetarla del hombro.

Pero de repente se vio hallado en un jardín externo al templo, al parecer era un jardín secreto que se hallaba a espaldas de la edificación. Tigresa había desaparecido, la visión era limitada por la oscuridad nocturna. Confundido él decidió aguardar.

—que es lo que haces aquí? — Tigresa estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta que conectaba el jardín al templo.

— . . . — el lobo gris solo inclinó la cabeza, para no responder

— deberías estar muerto, estuve allí… el día en el que te asesinaron…—

Continuará…

_Saludos, espero que les haya gustado ñ ñ. Este es mi primer FanFic, bueno creo que en verdad es lo 1ro que escribo en mi vida - 3-, plzz no sean drastico, dejen reviews. Grax por leer y espero continuarlo ^ . ^_


	2. El último legionario

**Capitulo 2**

**El último legionario**

La luz del naciente sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. De dimensiones pequeñas, pero en perfecto orden, la habitación de Tigresa era iluminada poco a poco por la luz del cálido amanecer. La maestra del Kung Fu, aún recostada en su cama, abrió sus ojos lentamente, topándose con el techo. —Era algo curioso, cada día en el templo se hacia más rutinario y monótono— dio un pequeño bostezo. Aún pensativa por todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, se inició en la espera del sonar del Gong que marcaba el inicio de la rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Se dio fuerza a sí misma para levantarse y luego dirigirse a un pequeño tocador que tenia en su alcoba, este era el único mueble que existía además de su cama, debido a su voto de humildad, tomó de allí su característico traje y se alistó.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo… mírate, cuanto has crecido, ya eres una maestr…—

—Aún no respondes— Reclamó Tigresa, interrumpiendo al personaje gris.

—… no… no lo sé… tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que pasó— Respondió.

Tigresa no podía evitar recordar la noche anterior, la noche en la cual se reencontró con un fantasma. Pero, ¿como podía serlo?, si estaba allí, delante de ella y peor aún, hablándole. Era algo completamente terrorífico, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir felicidad por verlo vivo una vez mas. Aquel lobo gris, del que el universo se apiadó y le dio una segunda oportunidad, tiempo atrás fue su salvador. Ella esta en deuda con él, pues evitó su inminente camino a lo que pudo haber sido el fin de su vida.

—… Vamos Leivent — Tigresa agregó, para luego dirigirse a la entrada del templo—

Entremos, debemos cambiar ya esos vendajes—

Leivent asintió, tocándose la profunda herida que tenia en su pecho, pues comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

…

—¡Buenos días maestro Shifu! — Respondieron los alumnos en coro, que consecutivamente al sonido del Gong salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones.

El maestro Shifu observó todas las puertas, para percatarse que ninguno faltase.

—Panda… ¡Panda!... mmm… bueno déjenlo descansar, ayer demostró grandes progresos. — Dijo el Maestro— Por cierto, Tigresa, ayer no asististe al salón de entrenamiento—

Tigresa en ese instante no encontró palabras para justificar su falta, ¿Qué era lo que podía decir? "Lo siento maestro, me quede dormida" o "me sentí afectada por que ese panda gordo y tonto cumplió mi sueño sin ni siquiera intentarlo" seria una falta de respeto, a si que solo calló. El maestro no la presionó más e hizo un gesto con su cabeza dando a entender que lo siguiesen hacia el pasillo, para luego llegar al comedor.

El corredor del templo era largo, decorado con cuadros de hermosos paisajes y escritos en un alfabeto chino muy antiguo. El suelo de madera pulida y brillante, era cubierta en ciertos tramos por finas alfombras, resaltando la elegancia en que se desenvolvían los estudiantes. La relación entre ellos era como la de una familia, unida por un propósito, aprender el bello y místico arte del Kung Fu.

Los cinco furiosos conocidos popularmente, además de ser centinelas de la paz en un valle del mismo nombre, eran ídolos de muchos de los pobladores de dicho lugar, algunos aficionados solamente y otros emprendedores que visualizan su camino hacia el bello arte de la pelea. Graciosamente a veces en la mira de muchos artesanos, que se dedicaban a hacer simpáticas figuras de acción, además de algunas pinturas referente a ellos.

—Si, ya veo. Debe de ser una gran responsabilidad ser Guerrero Dragón— se escuchaba desde el comedor, mientras los estudiantes llegaban a él.

—Eh eh, si ya sabes. Entrenar duro, técnicas mortales, derrotar villanos… cosa de todos los días… hhhuaayaaaaa!— dio un golpe al aire— Oh, Buenos días chicos —dijo Po al percatarse que los demás entraron al comedor, para luego seguir cocinando.

—Buenos días— agregó Leivent, que yacía sentado frente a la mesa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, demostrando agradecimiento por haberlo acogido en el Templo.

Shifu le respondió afectivamente.

—Veo que hoy te levantaste temprano Po— agregó

Los estudiantes tomaron asiento en el comedor, presentándose amistosamente y platicando con Leivent, a excepción de Tigresa que proyectaba cierta indiferencia al invitado. Era ya extraño recibir visitas en el templo, pues los únicos que llegaban aquí eran guerreros de lugares muy lejanos, deseosos de poner a prueba el prestigio del gran Templo, midiendo su fuerza y habilidad con los estudiantes. Para luego retirarse, con la cola entre las patas después de una paliza.

—Y dime, ¿donde aprendiste Kung Fu?— Le preguntó Víbora.

—emmm… mi padre— respondió— es algo tradicional de generación a generación.

Tigresa sabía que eso era mentira, pues ambos saben que sus habilidades fueron adquiridas, en una escuela que se considera un mito ahora. Muy escasamente mencionada como leyenda y en la memoria de muy viejos sabios, que con el paso del tiempo dejan este mundo, llevándose consigo la poca evidencia que queda.

Leivent se veía joven y saludable, lo primero le extrañaba mucho a la felina, pues se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio. Suponiendo la idea de que él en verdad no hubiese muerto, seria un anciano ahora. Pero elo allí, joven como si el tiempo no existiera para él, y saludable a pesar de que ayer estaba al borde de la muerte por algún motivo anónimo, pues al parecer no recuerda lo que pasó. Los demás no se extrañan por eso, pues no lo vieron anoche y mucho menos lo conocen.

De ojos profundos y oscuros, Leivent reflejaba siempre una sensación de rencor. Era de contextura delgada, vestía una impecable camisa larga y de color blanco, sin cuello, sus mangas extensas terminaban en campana le llegaban hasta las muñecas. Algo ajustado en el torso resaltando su pecho erguido y su postura. Por debajo de este, usaba un suéter negro de cuello alto, su doblez le cubría la garganta que de un pelaje gris mucho mas claro se teñía, color que desde su hocico hasta su abdomen recorría. Su pulcro pelaje gris se veía reluciente a comparación de ayer, que rasgado y hecho jirones se hallaba. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón negro de diseño similar a la de su camisa. Evidentemente era un traje que le otorgó el templo, pues anoche se presentó con ropa rasgada, maltratada por un combate anterior, combate en el que obviamente perdió.

—Sale sopa— Po lanzó una serie de platos que resbalaron por la mesa para luego detenerse lentamente delante de cada maestro y el invitado— Oigan, no me avisaron que tendríamos visitas, hubiese preparado algo mejor—

— ¿De que hablas?, esta delicioso— dijo Leivent maravillado, luego de dar un sorbo a la dichosa sopa.

—Que tal si nos muestras tus habilidades hoy en el entrenamiento— dijo Grulla llamando la atención de Leivent.

—Claro, por que no— respondió afirmativamente el personaje gris.

…

Rato después...

Van llegando poco a poco los estudiantes al salón de entrenamiento, menos el Maestro Shifu, que habitualmente empleaba este tiempo libre entre el desayuno y el entrenamiento para meditar. Leivent se posicionó en el centro de la arena para iniciar el Kata, ritual que consistía en simular una pelea dando golpes al aire, con el fin de demostrar todas las destrezas y técnicas que desarrolló. Se dio un tiempo, cerrando sus ojos, seguido de una profunda inhalación antes de comenzar. Los demás estudiantes yacían a un lado de la arena observándolo, y listos para ver que tan cerca se encontraba su nivel al de Los Cinco Furiosos, fiados, pues ninguno de los guerreros que llegaron aquí con anterioridad ni se asomaron en algo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento Tigresa entró en la arena y se posicionó al lado opuesto del personaje gris. Cosa extraña ella nunca suele luchar con los visitantes.

—Yo combatiré contigo— le dijo.

Leivent abrió los ojos lentamente y sin poner objeción alguna, se colocó en posición de combate al igual que Tigresa. Los dos personajes se mantuvieron inmóviles por unos segundos, esperando la reacción del otro. En un simple parpadear Tigresa tomó la ofensiva, y dio un salto al frente de Leivent seguido de un rápido golpe con su puño dirigido al rostro de su oponente, este se movió en lateral esquivando fácilmente la ofensiva contraria. Seguido la maestra dio un giro en remolino concentrando su fuerza en una patada, su adversario se agachó lo suficiente para esquivarla también. La felina sabía muy bien con quien se enfrentaba, no le dejaría oportunidad de atacar, así que retomó su ofensiva, juntó sus manos y dio su famoso Golpe del Tigre. Para su sorpresa, Leivent lo detuvo rápidamente con su palma izquierda, y en solo décimas de segundo la golpeó en el estómago con la otra, dejándola sin aire y con una terrible sensación. Tigresa saltó hacia atrás para reincorporarse.

—No puede ser— Se dijo a si misma incrédula, había concentrado suficiente fuerza en este último golpe como para derribar una muralla, pero el lobo la detuvo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. —Que irónico, era lo mínimo que podía hacer un miembro de la Elite Templaria, lo he subestimado— Pensó.

La maestra retomo el aliento rápidamente, o al menos eso daba a entender, no quería hacer un espectáculo delante de sus demás colegas, "Un vagabundo derroto fácilmente a la más fuerte de los cinco" seria el titular de todo el valle si es que ella no ganaba.

Se coloco en posición de combate nuevamente, para sorpresa suya Leivent corría hacia ella para atacarla, la felina dio un gran salto hacia el cielo para anular cualquier ataque que él tuviera en mente. El gris se detuvo e intento ubicarla, pero las nubes brillantes lo cegaban. Tigresa desde lo alto se percató de esta situación.

Un fuerte sonido similar a un trueno resonó en todo el templo, su causa, el poderoso golpe que la felina de ojos carmesí le dio a su oponente. Tigresa había aprovechado dicha situación y de una poderosa patada proveniente del cielo, mandó a volar a su oponente levantando nubes de polvo. Eso era todo, la maestra salió victoriosa en el encuentro. Sus colegas la aplaudieron por su victoria, luego voltearon a ver a Leivent, el polvo descendió, se podía ver el surco que hizo en el suelo después del impacto pero el lobo no aparecía.

—Buen movimiento, me tomaste por sorpresa— dijo una voz, Leivent descendió detrás de Tigresa, poniéndose otra vez en posición de combate.

—Veo que aun no te rindes— Tigresa agregó.

Esta vez Leivent tomo la primera ofensiva dando una serie de golpes a alta velocidad, Tigresa los podía esquivar y bloquear, pero cada vez se hacia mas lenta por la fatiga, cosa que obviamente quería el lobo. Así que dio un salto rápido hacia el tejado del salón de entrenamiento, para tomar distancia, segundos después Leivent hizo lo mismo. Ya no existían reglas en esta batalla, solo se trataba de quien ganaría. Los demás estudiantes observaban la pelea, atónitos, nunca antes un guerrero había durado tanto en un encuentro con ella.

—¡Wow!, de lo que se esta perdiendo Shifu— dijo Mono asombrado.

Era obvio que Tigresa perdía ritmo, y se volvía cada vez más lenta, mientras bloqueaba los rápidos movimientos de Leivent, se dirigió lentamente hacia el tragaluz del salón, cayendo de pie con su adversario. Leivent se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás, una fuerte ráfaga de fuego salió del suelo delante de él. Ambos se encontraban en una de las maquinarias del salón.

Los estudiantes corrieron a la entrada de este, para no perderse ni un solo segundo de este combate. Apenas la ráfaga cedió, Tigresa atacó con una rápida serie de golpes con sus puños, pero el lobo los bloqueaba con facilidad, hasta que de repente Leivent atrapó las dos manos de la felina, que en trayecto a su rostro se dirigían, zafarse era inútil por más que ella lo intentara. Leivent se inclinó tranquilamente hacia un costado, y pudo ver los rostros atónitos de los estudiantes, en ese instante dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la felina que llenos de furia lo observaban. Sin ninguna razón justificable, liberó las manos de su adversaria, ella aprovechó el instante dando un salto con un giro de 360° y una patada en la quijada del lobo suspendiéndolo en el aire, pero antes que este cayese, juntó sus manos y dio de nuevo el golpe del tigre, mandándolo a volar fuera del salón para luego colisionar con el muro que rodeaba el lugar.

Tigresa jadeando dejo la posición de combate, era un hecho, estaba exhausta. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde yacía su oponente derrotado. Al llegar le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Leivent accedió, para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, la felina haló de él para ayudarlo, haciendo caer los escombros y el polvo que se hallaba sobre su camisa. Los demás aplaudieron a los dos luchadores.

—Como lo temía— Pensó la felina — Ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente, ni siquiera estaba agitado, acaso será que…—

—wow, Leivent eso fue... ¡BARBARO! — Dijo Po dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Bueno, termino su descanso— Dijo Shifu mientras entraba a la arena.

—¡Maestro!, no sabe de la que se perdió—Agregó Po —Tigresa salto sobre el tejado y Leivent también y pelaron allí y luego entraron dentro del salón y… —

—Primero lo primero, Po— Interrumpió el maestro

—Aaashh… Shifu cuando nos darás un día descanso— Reclamó.

—Todos descansaremos algún día, mi joven aprendiz, y será por un largo… largo… largo… tiempo— Dijo su maestro — En otras palabras, cuéntenme con detalle en la cena, comencemos el entrenamiento ya—

¿Que era lo que querías demostrar Leivent? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente oponente para ti?

...

Al anochecer…

Los estudiantes cansados por el duro entrenamiento se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, era una noche tranquila de luna llena. Tigresa se dispuso a descansar, recostándose en su cama, observando nuevamente esa parte del techo con la que tan familiarizada estaba, ya hasta el punto que se había memorizado hasta el más minúsculo detalle del gastado madero. No podía dormir, la angustia de saber por que Leivent se dejo vencer la tenia incomoda.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación que le designaron al invitado. La puerta estaba abierta, así que ella se dispuso a entrar. Leivent se encontraba observando el cielo desde la ventana. Tigresa se dirigió hacia él, pero antes de que dijera algo.

—El cielo se ve tan hermoso en esta época del año, cuando esta despejado podemos ver las estrellas en su esplendor, nuestros ancestros se encuentran allí, vigilándonos y velando por nosotros, además dándonos luz para cruzar las penumbras que nos rodean— Dijo Leivent con un tono de voz suave.

—Por que no esquivaste mi ultimo golpe y por que me liberaste, ¿acaso crees que necesito tu lastima? —Le reclamo la furiosa.

—Ellos te admiran Tigresa, tal vez no lo hallas notado, pero los demás estudiantes te ven como un ídolo a seguir. Además desde un principio sabías que era una pelea desigual. El haberte ganado seria un escándalo en el templo, me considerarían una amenaza en el peor de los casos— Respondió. Y abrió la ventana que a poca altura se encontraba del suelo.

—¿A donde vas? —

—Al norte, me siento llamado a regresar—

—Oeiver? —pregunto Tigresa.

Leivent le respondió afirmativamente con un gesto de su cabeza. Luego se lanzó sin despedirse, y comenzó su recorrido hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad nocturna.

Allí va el último sobreviviente de la Elite Templaría, aquel selecto grupo oriundo de La milenaria escuela de Oeiver, ahora reducido a un solo miembro, su extraña resurrección es un misterio. Subestime tus destrezas al retarte, tal vez fui yo la del error, por mas que me esforcé no pude hacerte mas que un pequeño rasguño. Pero, ¿Quien pudo derrotarte? ¿Quién fue aquel que al borde de la muerte te dejó?, debió ser un guerrero de poder extraordinario, algo nunca antes visto.

______________________________________________________________________

Holz, sorry por la demora - 3-, algo ocupado y victima de un blokeo de proporciones colosales. :0, Regreso con el FanFic, subiere el Cap.3 pronto ñ ñ dejen reviews y Grax por leer.


	3. Recuerdos en el ocaso

**Capitulo 3**

**Recuerdos en el ocaso**

Abrí mis ojo lentamente, era un día calmo y bello, tal vez el último en su clase, el hecho de saber que te iras me atormenta, no soporto la idea de que algo malo te pase. Le suplique a nuestro testarudo maestro ir yo en tu lugar, pero se negó tantas veces le implore. No sé que hacer sin ti.

Leivent abrazó el cuerpo de su compañera que recostada en su pecho estaba.

—Te amo…— Le dijo mientras internaba su hocico en el suave pelaje de su amada. Ella despertó lentamente y le devolvió el gesto dándole un delicado beso en los labios.

—Yo también te amo— Le respondió.

—Kodah, no quiero que te alejes de mí, temo perderte. Por favor larguémonos de aquí, tengamos un hogar en los valles del sur, alejados de todo esto, solos tu y yo —

Kodah bajo la mirada en ese instante. Para luego levantarse de entre los brazos de su amado y dirigirse a un ropero ubicado en una esquina de la recamara, de donde saco una bata, y se vistió. Ya que estaba desnuda al igual que su colega gris.

El lobo la observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Deberías confiar más en nuestro maestro— Respondió, para luego retirarse de la habitación sin decir más, se notaba el temor de perderlo todo en cada una de sus palabras, era conciente de lo que se le había encomendado y el riesgo que corría. Pero aún así obedecía. Siempre fuiste la estudiante más fiel.

Leivent volvió a recostarse de golpe, exhaló una gran bocanada de aire para poder liberar su tensión.

—Alexandros… — Se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes.

…

Mientras que en el último piso del templo principal de Oeivert, el gran maestro guardaba con delicadeza un artículo de oro enjoyado en un pequeño cofre de madera, el cual envolvió luego con una fina y hermosa seda, al finalizar puso sus palmas en el preciado empaque. Al parecer dando una oración en su mente.

—Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, mi viejo amigo — Dijo una figura que emergía entre las sombras de aquella sala.

—Lo sé, ya todo esta listo— Respondió el anciano maestro.

—Y el portador? —

—Está en camino — La silla rechinaba mientras el anciano se ponía de pie. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se dirigió hacia el balcón que se ubicaba a unos metros de él.

El gran maestro vestía un elegante traje negro de bordes dorados, sus mangas y torso estaban decorados con escritos chinos. Tenía gran melena característica de su raza felina, esta era blanca por la edad del maestro, sus cejas eran muy largas y acababan en punta, el resto de su pelaje era también blanco como la nieve que rodeaba el lugar.

Desde aquel balcón se podía observar todo, la gran plaza, los dos templos secundarios que vigilaban al principal, los múltiples edificios de la escuela, las murallas, mas lejos se podía apreciar el blanco y congelado paisaje, pues Oeivert se ubicaba en la cima de una montaña, internándose aún mas en la penumbra se podía contemplar los valles que se encontraban a los pies de este gigante de roca.

—Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos — Dijo el anciano león entre una ligera sonrisa de ironía mientras observaba un grupo de estudiantes entrenando —Bien pudiste evitarlo, darme a conocer los frutos de mi esfuerzo, en una época mas temprana—

—Bueno, hay cosas que no me puedo dar el gusto de modificar —

El anciano quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sabía que aquel sujeto con el que hablaba era el único con el poder de remediar aquel brote maligno que emergía lentamente ante sus narices, mejor dicho era capaz de muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez no le era posible comprender. Se había vuelto muy poderoso.

—Veo que cumpliste tu sueño— Agregó el maestro dando una sonrisa, sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

—Aún no…, tú obtendrás mas…. —Le respondió.

El maestro al escuchar esto volteo a verlo, pues la intriga se apoderó de él después de tal respuesta, pero aquel ser no se hallaba en el salón, se había desvanecido. —Sabes que odio cuando haces eso— Dijo, mientras inútilmente trataba de ubicarlo. De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió.

—Gran maestro Alexandros, convoco usted mi presencia?— Una joven zorra de pelaje similar al color de las arenas del desierto se acercó y se arrodilló en reverencia a su mentor.

—Kodah… ponte de pie mi joven aprendiz— Respondió el místico león blanco —Después de esta misión ya no seré más tu maestro—

—No… no lo entiendo— Dijo desconcertada.

Alexandros tomó el preciado empaque y se lo entregó a su alumna.

—Lamento tomar estas medidas, pero… —El gran maestro se detuvo, la angustia de conocer lo que se avecinaba le dificultaba hablar—…esta mucho en juego— Retomó el aliento.

En ese momento Kodah abrió levemente el cofre sin estropear el delicado envoltorio que lo cubría, y vio aquel dichoso artículo de lujo acurrucado en un pequeño cojín. Era un amuleto de oro, incrustes de zafiros coronaban sus bordes, un trabajo digno un gran orfebre, tenía forma circular, en el centro de este había un espacio vacío, y dentro de él un extraño símbolo— Pero, cual es su utilidad?, por que el énfasis en él? — No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma.

—Pronto lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo…— Dijo el sujeto que anteriormente se había disuelto en las sombras de aquella sala, mientras abría las puertas del salón y se daba paso a entrar, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, esta vez llevaba una túnica negra que cubría su rostro.

—Acaso leyó mi mente?, esa voz yo la conozco…— Volvió a pensar para sí desconcertada.

. . .

Horas después, Leivent se hallaba en uno de los balcones de los edificios habitables de la escuela, esperando el ocaso.

—Se irá a la guerra en la región Zen— Dijo el personaje gris apenado, mientras observaba como el sol se apagaba y daba paso a la noche.

—Lo sé— Le respondió un estudiante, se trataba de un águila.

—Hemos enviado numerosas cuadrillas como refuerzos a nuestros aliados, ninguna ha vuelto con vida— Reclamó el lobo—Ahora enviamos a una templaría sola, DEMONIOS!! EN QUE PIENSAS!!!!, POR QUE A ELLA!! — Dió un golpe al pequeño muro de roca en el que estaba apoyado, éste no lo soporto y cedió.

—El maestro tiene algo en mente— Le respondió el águila invitándolo a calmarse —No sería aceptable la pérdida de un miembro de nuestro rango—

Leivent se retiró y se internó en la infraestructura de la edificación, se sentó en una banca que se hallaba en uno de los pasillos. Muchos de los estudiantes que pasaban a su costado, le daban reverencia al caminar, pues era admirado por muchos. Pero Leivent era indiferente, la angustia lo asfixiaba y carcomía por dentro, no sabía que hacer. La mujer a la que amaba se iba y para jamás volver.

En eso se acercó la misma águila con la que dialogó anteriormente.

—Kalipzo te agradezco lo que haces, pero… no me es de ayuda en este momento— Se anticipo el lobo con voz débil.

El silencio se tornó en el aire, era una dura prueba para ambos. La élite templaría era el segundo mayor rango de todo Oeivert, sobre ellos solo se encontraba el gran maestro. Entrenados tanto física como espiritualmente desde cachorros, fueron protagonistas de muy duras y torturantes pruebas, que sirvieron para poder elegir de entre los cientos a solo tres, que luego formarían la mano derecha de Alexandros y recibirían entrenamiento especial de parte de él. Desarrollando entre ellos muy fuertes lazos fraternales. Pero esta vez el cuerpo de tres miembros era amputado cruelmente por aquel que los fundió.

—Hace un tiempo envíe en secreto centinelas a informarme de lo que sucede en Zen, ya que lo que sabemos de nuestros atacantes es muy poco. Te mantendré informado— Agregó Kalipzo.

Leivent paró sus orejas al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Lo miró fijamente con atención viendo en él la oportunidad de poder contactar con su amada.

—Kalipzo yo… — Leivent volvió a parar sus orejas nuevamente, un sonido le llamó la atención deteniendo su conversación. Se trataba del ruido de grandes cerrojos, seguido por el arrastre de piezas de acero gigantes que resquebrajaban las piedras en sus bases mientras se movían.

Leivent sin decir más volvió a abandonar a su colega. Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al balcón en que se hallaba anteriormente, era el gigantesco portón de las murallas las que provocaban tal sonido, semejante a los relámpagos de una feroz tormenta; a la vez llamando la atención de otros estudiantes.

Normalmente por aquella titánica puerta salían equipos de expedición, cuadrillas de guerras en grandes números, pero esta ocasión era diferente a las demás. En vez de ver numerosas personas en aquél portal, solo se hallaba una. Se veía insignificante al lado de tales placas de metal, icono de la vanguardia en las murallas de Oeivert —Escuche que irá a comandar las tropas en Zen— Murmuró uno de los estudiantes —Que los dioses la protejan, solo muerte se cosechan en esas tierras— Le respondió otro.

La solitaria templaría equipada con un morral comenzó su marcha y se dió paso a salir de Oeivert, caminando en el congelado suelo de las afueras. El gran portón comenzó a cerrarse a medida que ella se alejaba. Kodah se detuvo a dar un último vistazo atrás ubicando a Leivent que la observaba. La puerta seguía cerrándose hasta el punto de ya no verla. —Eso era todo, se fue y no pude hacer nada— Pensó. El sol se había ido y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a reinar.

…

Muchos años después en el Templo de Jade el maestro Shifu esperaba en el pasillo de los dormitorios el sonido del Gong.

—Buenos días maestro Shifu! — Dijeron en coro los alumnos que salieron inmediatamente de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shifu se dispuso a verificar cada puerta, y asegurarse de que ninguno faltase.

—Otra vez…— Dijo en un tono hostigado al darse cuenta que faltaba uno como de costumbre— Panda… ¡Panda! —

—Aquí estoy maestro— Dijo el panda mientras levantaba su mano para sorpresa del maestro—

—Pero… que? — Dijo desconcertado el maestro mientras se acercaba a la habitación que aún estaba cerrada, era la de Tigresa—No esta…— Dijo extrañado.

—Leivent tampoco se encuentra aquí— Agregó víbora después de verificar la habitación del invitado.

Continuara…

__________________

Hola a todos, antes que todo gracias por leer. Por diversos motivos no pude colgar el capitulo 3 de mi fanfic anteriormente, pero aki lo tienen, de verdad… sorry por la demora!! TT .TT. Colgare el capitulo 4 de Paraíso Irreal pronto.

P.S: Estoy colgando este fanfic tmb en DeviantArt(con una cuenta con el mismo nick), cualquiera que le eche un vistazo será bienvenido ñ ñ , y si me agrega como amigo mucho mejor ñ ñ

P.S.S: Pongan comentario! :3


End file.
